


Feet On The Ground, Head In The Sky

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: GHOST - Fandom, the band ghost
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blowjobs, Coworkers - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Pining, Riding, Smut, Social Anxiety, Workplace AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: Workplace AU where Aether & Dew work in an office. Pining, cuteness and smut ensues.Title from The Talking Heads.





	Feet On The Ground, Head In The Sky

Aether has had a rough few weeks. 

His boss has been piling work on him at his new job, and he’s been sick the last few days. His bills are stacking up, and he has to keep reaching into his savings to cover things. He blew a speaker in his car and now he can’t even blast his music on the way home from work to unwind. 

Today he was late for work, his boss yelled at him, and he spilled coffee on his pants. It’s just not his day.

He takes lunch and decides to eat outside for a change, it’s spring and actually warm out today. He sits at a bench alone, trying to relax in the sunshine. 

He notices the trees are blooming and walks around a bit, taking in their beauty. Maybe he’s been too hard on himself. He’s trying his best, that’s all he can do. 

He heads back inside, passing one of his new coworkers, Dewdrop. They exchange smiles, and Aether’s heart flutters a bit. He tries to ignore it and head back to his cubicle. 

He gets back to an email that they have another staff meeting scheduled for later today. Great, he thinks. These meetings are useless, and he almost falls asleep every time. Not to mention his social anxiety makes it very uncomfortable to sit around a table with all of his coworkers. He feels like everyone is staring at him, thinking he’s weird. 

He reluctantly heads to the meeting anyway, sitting across from Dew once he gets there. Dew has the tendency to stare at him, kind of a lot. It makes Aether feel...special. He’s the only one here that he’s had a real conversation with so far.

They make brief eye contact throughout the meeting, neither paying much attention to what’s being said. 

“Dewdrop? Is that how your team usually handles it?” Their boss asks, and Dew has clearly been zoning out.

“Uh, yes, that’s how we do it! Always have, always will.” Dew replies confidently, having no idea what he’s saying.

Aether giggles at him, impressed with his ability to bullshit. 

—————————

The next day at work, Aether sits outside again, and this time Dew comes out and asks if he can join. Aether says yes between bites of his salad.

“Thanks, I can’t take another lunch with those people.” He says, referring to their coworkers. “They’re such assholes.”

“I’m glad someone else thinks so.”

“You’re not like them, you’re sweet.”

“You think so? You’re sweet, too.” Aether smiles at the smaller man across from him. He’s smaller, but a bit older. There are cute little lines by his eyes when he smiles back. 

They eat their lunches, and Aether proposes a walk, citing the pretty pink blooming trees. Dew accepts.

They walk and chat about work, what they’re doing this weekend, just small talk. Aether feels butterflies in his stomach and suddenly the stress he’s been feeling starts to melt away. 

They reluctantly head back to work.

“Thanks for having lunch with me, this was nice.” Dew says with a smile.

“See you around.”

————————

The next week, Dew is out on Monday and Aether decides to drive around on his lunch break. He finds a cute, secluded spot to park and eat his lunch. He mostly wanted to get away to relax, but also he brought a banana today and just can’t bring himself to eat a banana in front of people. Maybe it’s because of all the dicks he’s sucked, it just feels intimate. He laughs at himself. 

Suddenly he thinks about Dew. He kind of misses him. He’s so used to hating work, but Dew makes it slightly bearable. He thinks this would be the perfect spot to bring him and make out, maybe a little more. 

He sighs. Why does he have to think like this? Why can’t he just have a normal guy friend without fantasizing about them? He thinks he just needs to get laid. He finishes the banana.

———————-

For the next few weeks, he and Dew exchange a few words here and there, nothing really special. 

They have another meeting today, and after an hour of exchanging glances, Dew asks Aether if he’d like to go get some Starbucks at lunch. 

“Yes, please, I need it now more than ever! I can drive us.” 

They head to Aether’s car, and he can’t help but thinking of just driving Dew to that spot and kissing him. But he resists, and they head into town. On the way, he hands Dew his phone and asks him to order ahead on the app. 

“Why can’t we just order when we get there?” 

“It’s faster this way. Also I don’t like ordering in person.”

“Why not?” 

“I don’t know, anxiety or something. It’s just easier for me this way.” Aether says, slightly ashamed. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Dew says after a pause, “you are so adorable.” 

Aether turns red. “You really think I’m adorable for that? I assumed you’d think I was weird.” 

“Having anxiety’s not weird, I’m pretty sure everyone needs it to survive. I don’t mean to patronize you, it’s just yours is cute. You’re so shy and sweet for someone so beautiful.” Dew says, placing a hand on Aether’s thigh. 

Aether continues to blush. “I’m usually not so shy, I’m just kind of nervous. No ones ever called me beautiful before.” 

They pull into the parking lot and Dew offers to run in and grab their drinks. Aether watches him walk away, suddenly noticing how fit he is, the way his little butt moves as he walks. 

Dew’s back in a moment, and they start to head back to work. Aether notices they still have a bit of time.

“Would you wanna go sit somewhere with me? I found this pretty spot the other day.” Aether says, sipping his coffee.

“Sure, I like pretty things.” Dew says, placing his hand back on Aether’s thick thigh. Aether is willing his body not to get visibly aroused at this exact moment, and he’s not very successful. 

They pull into the spot, it’s nice and private, at the end of a street and the start of a hiking trail. They sip their coffee and enjoy the view for a bit. Dew’s hand is still very much on Aether’s thigh, so after a while Aether takes a leap and holds Dew’s hand. Dew beams at him, and Aether thinks it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen. 

They sit like that for a while, before they really need to go back to work. Aether wanted to kiss Dew so badly the whole time, he just couldn’t get up the courage. He finds this strange, because usually he’s pretty smooth with his dates. Not that this was a date. But there’s something different about Dew, and he doesn’t want to mess it up. 

———————-

For the next week, he thinks either Dew has exclusively been wearing tighter clothes, or his brain is just trying to kill him. Every time they pass in the hall or sit across from each other in a meeting, or have lunch outside, Aether’s desire to kiss him grows. He’s so tiny and fit, he’d be the perfect size to kiss. Aether imagines feeling his tight body, the little moans he would make into the kiss. This time it’s Aether zoning out in a meeting. 

“Do you think those changes are ok, Aether?” Their boss asks, and Aether has literally no idea what was happening except for the fact that he was fantasizing about the tiny man across the table from him. 

“Sounds perfect to me!” He says, smirking at Dew. Dew knows bullshit when he hears it, and smiles back. 

Dew catches Aether later at his desk. 

“Hey, good job at the meeting, you’re learning! Do you wanna go get lunch? I’ll drive.” 

“Sure, where do you wanna go?” 

“Doesn’t matter.” Dew replies, ushering Aether our of the building. He seems to be in a rush.

They get in Dew’s car, and he quickly drives to the secluded spot they went to before.

“What about lunch?” Aether asks, innocently. 

Dew leans over and kisses Aether. It’s soft and sweet, and catches him by surprise. After a second he kisses back, putting his hand on Dew’s tiny thigh. This elicits a small moan from Dew, and Aether’s head is spinning. They keep kissing, touching, making little noises. 

Aether cradles Dew’s head in his hand, and soon slides his hand down to Dew’s chest, then hip, rubbing small circles into his sharp hipbone. Dew is writhing in his seat after about 5 minutes, moaning more and more into Aether’s mouth. 

Aether breaks the kiss to breathe, and looks at the time. “I sure as fuck wish we didn’t have to go back to work right now.” He says, and kisses Dew a few more times. 

“Me too, what are you doing after work?” 

“Driving you to my apartment and kissing you some more.” Aether says with a smile as he starts the car.

“Yes sir.” Dew says, and it shouldn’t be as hot as it was. 

————————

The workday drags on incredibly slowly after that. Aether can’t believe how much just kissing affected him. He’s so horny the rest of the day that he can barely focus on work. 

They both get out of there as soon as possible, and get into Aether’s car. He puts on some music and drives the whole way with his hand on Dew’s thigh. 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you all day.” Aether says, slightly embarrassed. 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you since we met.” Dew says, honestly. Aether beams, “you’re so fucking sweet.” 

They get to Aether’s apartment and pause in the car to kiss some more. It’s not exactly private but they can’t wait. 

They head upstairs, Dew behind Aether, admiring the view. He’s so beefy, his ass jiggling as he walks. His thighs are so thick, matching his muscular arms. 

They get inside and Dew notices the apartment is actually really nice, decorated well. He’s looking around when Aether pushes him up against the counter in the kitchen and kisses him.

Dew makes a noise, then kisses back, jumping up to sit on the counter with a little help from Aether. Dew now has his legs wrapped around the bigger man, and his arms wrapped around his neck. 

Aether breaks the kiss and starts to unbutton Dew’s shirt, but stops after a couple buttons. 

“Is this ok?” 

“You are so cute. Of course, as long as I get to undress you, too.” Dew says, raising his eyebrows. 

Aether continues unbuttoning Dew’s shirt, revealing a tiny little torso that Aether wants to lick every inch of. He pulls the shirt off al the way and kisses his chest, nipples, stomach. Dew is leaned back on the counter resting on his hands, enjoying every moment. Aether’s large hands work their way over his body, stopping at his nipples again and rubbing circles around them. Dew moans, and sits up to start undressing Aether. 

He makes quick work of the buttons, wanting to see him as soon as possible. He almost drools once Aether’s shirt is off. He’s so fit, muscular. It’s hard to tell under his work clothes, which just makes all this hotter. 

“Fuck.” Is all Dew manages before he starts touching and licking. He spends extra time on Aether’s nipples, sucking and licking each one, making the bigger man moan. 

Aether then focuses on Dew’s pants, which need to come off like, now. Dew hops off the counter and helps the process, ending up in just his tiny undies. Gray boxer briefs that are so short they might as well be panties. Aether tries not to drool, and places him back up on the counter.

“Can I touch you?” Aether says, always polite.

“If you don’t I will.” Dew says, leaning back on his hands again. Aether runs his hands along Dew’s torso, stopping at his waistband. Dew’s dick is extremely prominent in these, and suddenly Aether is very aware that his own pants are still on. He gets them off quickly, down to his undies. He’s wearing similar ones, but his are black. He presses into Dew, their dicks lining up perfectly. They both moan at this, trying to create some more friction. They kiss again, this time skin to skin, both leaking precum through their underwear and onto each other. Dew reaches around and finally gets to feel Aether’s delicious ass for himself. He plays with it, spreading his cheeks under the fabric, moving to kiss Aether’s neck. 

Aether soon moves down onto his knees so that his face is level with Dew’s bulge. He licks at the fabric, already able to taste him. He pulls his undies down slightly and frees Dew’s dick, looking up to meet his eyes as he does. Dew’s dick twitches. 

Aether licks him up and down and takes him in, loving the noises coming from the smaller man. He goes deep, spit dripping onto Dew’s balls, down to his hole. Aether pulls the underwear all the way off, leaning down to lick at Dew’s balls, then down to his perineum. He prods with his tongue, making Dew cry out.

“Jesus Aether, you really know what you’re doing down there.” Dew says, wiping some sweat from his forehead. 

Aether stands up, picks up Dew, and brings him to the bed. He takes his own underwear off and positions himself over Dew so they both have access to each other’s dicks. Dew wastes no time taking Aether into his mouth, although he’s quite big and at a strange angle. Aether moans and takes Dew into his mouth, moaning around it. Dew decides it will be easier to taste Aether’s hole at this angle. Easier, and he can’t resist when it’s inches away. 

He pulls off of Aether’s dick and starts licking his way to his hole. Aether has his ass up in the air, Dew’s dick in his mouth. Dew is sure he’d pass out if he wasn’t already laying on his back. He pulls Aether’s thick cheeks apart, licking a strip from his balls to the top of his crack. Aether moans loudly around Dew’s cock, the vibrations making Dew moan as well.

Dew really loves eating ass, and it shows. He gets really messy with it, spit dripping down Aether’s balls. He pushes his tongue inside and swirls it around, savoring the taste. 

“Fuck, Dew.” Aether says, pushing his ass back onto Dew’s face. Dew stops for a moment to tell him to get on his stomach.

Aether complies, and Dew continues his tongue fucking. Aether is so thick, Dew could suffocate just eating him out. He thinks that would be a nice way to go. 

He moves up the bed a bit and hovers over Aether, teasing his hole with his dick.

“You taste so delicious.” Dew says, lips touching Aether’s ear. He slides in without much warning, loving the feel of Aether’s cheeks against his dick. Aether moans low as Dew starts to fuck him. Dew’s tiny frame makes it exceedingly easy for him to snap his hips almost violently, and Aether is loving it. Their bodies are pressed together, Dew’s dick engulfed in Aether.

Eventually Aether flips over, Dew holding his beefy legs up. They look into each other’s eyes, Aether’s dick extremely hard and bouncing with each thrust. 

“You look so beautiful when you’re getting fucked.”

Aether actually has the audacity to blush while he has a dick inside him. Dew thinks it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen. Aether grabs one of Dew’s hands and starts sucking on his fingers, eyes wide and looking up at him. Dew loses it, and comes inside of Aether, hard. 

“You can fuck me now if you want.” Dew says, getting on all fours, ass on display. 

Aether wastes no time getting up to eat Dew out, Dew’s cum leaking out of his hole as he moves. 

Dew is so tiny, his hole so tight, Aether doesn’t know how long he can last, even like this. He pushes his tongue in, Dew letting out a whine from oversensitivity. He works his fingers in one at a time but soon can’t wait any longer. He pushes into Dew in one motion, Dew crying out. This is definitely the biggest dick he’s ever had inside him, and it’s hitting exactly the right spot. Aether is magical, he thinks. 

They fuck like that for a while before Aether lies back and tells Dew to ride him. Dew flips around so he’s straddling the bigger man, and holds him down by his wrists. 

Aether, being a lot bigger and more muscular than a lot of his dates, isn’t used to being held down. He doesn’t even bottom that much. But he thinks he’d let Dew do whatever he wants to him. 

Dew has a firm grip on both wrists and is bouncing up and down, high whines and moans being fucked out of him. Aether tells him he’s not gonna last very long. 

“Want you to come inside me. Fill me up.” Dew says, locking eyes with Aether. 

Aether grabs him by the hips and fucks into him extremely hard, spilling into him almost immediately. He holds him down on his dick, wanting to get every drop inside. 

“Fuck, Aeth. You’re so hot when you come.” Dew says, slowly pulling off and laying down next to him. Aether pulls him into a deep kiss. “Like having my cum inside you?” Dew looks embarrassed, “yes, sir.”


End file.
